Firsts
by Zellarest
Summary: After Ally has an equally traumatizing and... surprising... dream. She realizes the extent of her feelings for Austin, and truly begins to see the depth of the hole that has been dug as a result. Austin soon realizes HIS feelings for Ally, with help from Dez and Trish. Could be considered AU now, sort of.
1. Chapter 1

Firsts

Out of My Mind

~Basically a bunch of different Auslly scenarios, most likely fluffy or in which feelings are realized by either Austin or Ally. Caution: Rated T for a reason, although admittedly it's not too bad.

A/N: This will just be a bunch of varied, most likely unrelated (unless specified), one-shots about our favorite couple, Auslly! Be warned, Dallas finds his way in here too (in later shots, thankfully)… unfortunately. Yes, I hate Dallas. Sue me. He's a threat to Auslly even though he's only been in three episodes.

Okay so, you're going to be super mad at me at the end of this one-shot. I'm mad at myself. But Austin was turning out to be huge jerk as I was writing it, he's kind of like an Evil Benny- but an Evil Austin (MBAV fans would understand the previous statement, not relevant though), so I had to. Please forgive me. But there's a bit of foreshadowing in the second _paragraph_… just a little heads-up. If you can find it **WITHOUT** looking ahead, I deem you to be very clever.

NOTE: This is a one-shot about Ally realizing her feelings toward Austin.

I think this shot's A&A song would have to be Heartbeat Beat.

READ ON and REVIEW, please? Pretty please with nuts and fudge on top!

I do not own Austin and Ally, unfortunately.

Most girls who find themselves in such a position I was in at the moment would return the received gesture with more than enough eagerness to pass around. They would relish the feeling of a certain internet sensation's velvety lips on theirs; heck, they'd go nuts. Which is why when my best guy friend, Austin Moon, did this, I did not in fact enjoy the feel of his tongue gliding across my lips at first. I didn't shiver at the feeling of his silky-smooth hands gliding up and down my arms. I just froze in shock. His impatience at my lack of response was evident as he cupped my face in his hand and bit my lower lip. I gasped, flickering back to the situation I was in and not the confusion-riddled subconscious I had been forced into. I suddenly couldn't comprehend why Austin Moon, by all means a nice guy, but still my _best guy friend_ was kissing _me- _his dorky, shy songwriter! My gasp seemed to please him, as I felt the curve of his lips on mine.

"Austin?" I asked, but it was barely audible. It might've been classified as a semi-distinguishable mumble.

"Enjoying yourself Miss Dawson?" he asked cockily, the feeling of the curve of his lips _still_ on mine. My sharp, ragged breaths were a total giveaway to my answer, but as my teenage body was enjoying- _loving_- what he was doing, my mind was screaming at me to pull away and slap the smirk right off Austin's face. I just couldn't find the willpower to do so. And it was the most powerless I had ever felt in my entire life; even compared to being on stage. At least I could run off of the stage or hide, but I couldn't do anything but ask a question that was evidently necessary at the point in time.

"Are…you…out…of…your…mind!?" I breathed, unable to bring it anything above the level it was. Austin bit my bottom lip again and I unwillingly gasped, digging my nails into the back of his neck. I snapped my mouth shut after I did so and bit down on my lip so hard I was surprised I wasn't drawing blood.

"The better question is: are you? You're the one dreaming about me, Miss Dawson." He inquired with a laugh in his tone. Just the way he called me 'Miss Dawson', and why, should have been a COMPLETE giveaway. Of course I was dreaming. Austin would never call me 'Miss Dawson' unless it was in a teasing matter- or we were pretending to be British- and Austin was _**not**_ a _total_ jerk like this 'Dream Austin' one was. _Gods, I'm so thick._ I thought, scolding myself. The anger that bloomed in me was undeniable as I felt the fury rush throughout my unconsciousness-body.

I mustered up all the willpower to bring my tone up to a normal speaking level and found enough confidence to inject venom into my tone, making it a very pleasing result.

"Good. So I can do this now." I snarled, raising my hand and slapping him as hard as I could manage right across his face. It made a sickeningly satisfying _crack_ as it made contact with his cheek. He held it with an evident look of shock. I felt a sick twinge of satisfaction as I noticed it was already a livid red.

"Miss Dawson is feeling a little rebellious now, is she?" he growled, annoyance clear in his voice. Even though Dream Austin was a gigantic jerk and I think he got what he deserved, I felt sorry nevertheless. The twinkle that he got in his eyes when he- the _real_ Austin, who was sweet and kind and not _this_- had an idea was in his eyes now. The twinkle that I now know I was a sap for, made me do what I did next. I grabbed him by the collar of his plaid shirt and crashed his lips down onto mine. Even though it was only a dream, it felt _all_ too real; like it was actually Austin's lips on mine and his teeth nibbling my lower lip.

Wait, why was I dreaming about Austin kissing me in the first place anyways?

"Ally." The name was so quiet at first it sounded as though Dream Austin had said it but, as it was, his lips were a bit too busy to be saying anything of the sort. "Ally?" There it was again! Who was calling me? "_Ally_!" I felt myself slipping out of unconsciousness. I experienced a sudden- actually rather startling- spike of fear and gripped onto Dream Austin's collar that much tighter. It was no use, as I tumbled out of unconsciousness and into reality. I opened my eyes to see the worry-filled chocolate orbs of- the one and only- Austin. I gasped, my cheeks now feeling like the world's hottest furnace and every inch of my exposed skin covered in a cold sweat. The way he was looking at me, worried and concerned, reminded me of how those saps in chick flicks look at their supposed 'other half'. It was unnerving and I found myself unexpectedly shivering in delight at the realization of the feel of Austin's gentle grip on my upper arms. Dream Austin was right; I **am** out of my mind. Crushing- no, falling is more fitting- for my best guy friend is certainly out of the question. But I don't think it's a choice and if it were I'm not _exactly _sure which I'd choose, honestly.

"Are you alright Ally? You seemed to be having either extremely scary or extremely strange dreams. You were thrashing about and…" he trailed off, his cheeks undergoing an unusual process for the confident, arrogant Austin Moon. They flushed deep crimson. "Call-calling…someone's… name." he admitted, but I knew exactly what he wanted to say; "Calling _my_ name." I decided to play dumb; it was best for everyone.

"Oh, was I? I was having…" I stopped, debating the correct word. I decided strange was adequate enough. "-strange dreams." I finished, still embarrassed to the extremity. Austin still seemed unnerved and uncomfortable, but he released my arms, flushing deeper so. The cold sweat had thankfully evaporated quickly, but I still felt hot and uncomfortable.

"What about?" he asked curiously. I cursed him and his natural curiosity eternally, sitting up on the couch that was placed in the practice room. I checked my watch discreetly; 4:06. No doubt Austin had come for our weekly song-writing plans and instead found me in the state he had described.

"Stuff." I replied vaguely, deliberately swerving from answering truthfully and standing. I regretted it instantly, for the look of hurt that flashed across Austin's face was painful. I was still in denial of my feelings towards him, even though that dream was proof enough that my subconscious was trying to tell me something.

"Must've been a strange dream." He muttered harshly, obvious rubbed the wrong way by my aversion about telling him.

_You have no idea. _I thought as he turned away from me and sat down by the piano.

A/N: An admittedly suckish ending to one of my better quality fics. But whatever, I'm somewhat pleased with this. I would appreciate no flames about this being a T rated fic instead of an M or whatever, because I seriously don't think this was intense enough to be an M at all. I've seen _way_ worse T-rated fics.

Let me know what you thought, and any ideas/requests for future chapters. I would be thrilled to hear your ideas. Because writers are nothing without readers and us fanfiction writers are nothing without reviewers. So please, feel welcome to send some in. I'm totally open to constructive criticism.

Also, I could offer a one-shot that shows Austin's feeling's as he watches her from reality as she has this rather intense dream. But only if I get enough requests for it. So if you want it, ask.


	2. Chapter 2

Firsts, Chapter 2.

~Basically a bunch of different Auslly scenarios, most likely fluffy or in which feelings are realized by either Austin or Ally. Caution: Rated T for a reason, although admittedly it's not too bad.

Wow, I loved my current three reviews! One of my favorite A&A authors, VeVe2491, gave me a fantastic idea! I never thought about it, but I could turn it in a multi-chapter thing. This is going to be just Austin's whole view on the last chapter (so like I pointed out in the last chapter, this chapter is related to the last very specifically) but I would LOVE your opinions on if I should make this a multi-chapter story, which is a fantastic idea _again_, if you would be so supportive and kind I would appreciate it immensely. Although, it's likely I'm going to make it a multi-chapter project anyways; I'd just like to know if anyone else would like it. I would also like to say that the reviews made me extremely happy. They always put a smile on my face.

Also, a random note, is it weird if I love the way Ross/Austin dances? I am officially obsessed with A&A (along with Ross as well; May I join the rest of the female population by saying he should be crowned hottest guy alive?) as of last month (weird, since it's been out almost a year) and I just noticed this. Anybody else have this particular… interest… or whatever you'd call it? By the way, if I were any more obsessed with this show, I'd have started an Austin and Ally fan club or something. It's not too farfetched for me.

**Awesomesauce325** ~ First of all, I love your name. Secondly, I'm glad you're not mad at me, because while I thought my material was good I didn't want to make the real Austin do those things because I just couldn't. I thank you for your support and I hope you like this chapter.

**VeVe2491** ~ Thank you so much. I am still smiling from your review, as my mom gives me weird looks all day, thanks so much again. I honor this review so much because I am a huge fan of your A&A stories. HUGE fan. I hope you like this chapter.

Raura like crazy (Guest/Anon) ~ Thanks for your review! No problem, I found that delivering your request wasn't exactly difficult and I hope you enjoy it :D

**LoveShipper** ~ Haha, needless to say, I LOL'd at your review. Yes, that's the basic simplification xD Haha, also needless to say, she wasn't too discreet about it either. But that's Ally for you. I also love that I was actually up to read your review a half hour after you posted it… I'm a night-owl. Stayed up all night working on this chapter.

**Queenc1** ~ Thanks so much! Request answered :) I hope you enjoy it!

And, ah… yeah, so here's the thing… I wrote this entire chapter in third person's view… and you know how Ally's POV was in first person's? Yeah, I messed this one up. It's in third person. Wrong. And since I was working towards a speedy update unlike my other stories, which are very neglected right now, I'm just going to keep it the way it is. I'll probably update the chapter sometime whenever with an alternate view/first person's. I feel like such an idiot and I'll have you know I face-palmed when I realized I did this.

This chapter's/one-shot's/whatever-you-would-call-it's A&A song would be The Way That You Do. I love this song SO much and I love every A&A song, which is why I plan on buying the ACTUAL A&A CD on September 11th. So excited and hyped for it.

As always, I hope you enjoy this story and I would love if you would REVIEW and let me know if you would want this to become a multi-chapter project. It wouldn't mean dumping the idea of Auslly one-shots, not at all. But I really want to know if (in addition to my current five requests of this) you would want it.

Read on, enjoy, smile (hopefully), and review please! With whipped cream and sprinkles on top now :D Yummy please.

* * *

Austin sighed, lazily finishing off his cookie dough ice cream. He had been sitting in the Melody Diner for the past twenty minutes, not really doing anything at all. He had gone to Sonic Boom an hour ago only to be told by Trish that Ally was taking an impromptu nap due to her overwhelming responsibilities and she was covering Ally's shift. He, with boredom overtaking him after not too long, disappeared to the Melody Diner. He was hit with a wave of melancholy as he realized one of his past crushes, Cassidy, was no longer working there. He had really liked her; _liked_ her liked her. But she was long gone; all the way across the country, in fact. After finishing his ice cream he lazily glanced at his watch; 3:54.

_Wait! 3:54? _He thought, remembering his and Ally's plans for the day which they did every Saturday. Song-writing. _Oh no! I'm going to be late! _Thought, extremely panicky-like, jumping up and digging some crumpled-up dollar bills out of his jean pockets and throwing them onto the table before rushing out of the diner. _Ally's going to be so mad! Sonic Boom is all the way of the other side of the mall! _ He thought worriedly, thinking about how she. _How am I going to get there in time? Gah!_ He thought, pushing his legs harder and lengthening his strides. He narrowly sidestepped a cute- no _hot_- girl- hot, brunette, with the bluest orbs he'd ever seen- and stumbled slightly before sending her a wink and a goofy grin before remembering Ally and dashing off again.

_She might even still be sleeping…_ he pondered as he ducked down to avoid a protruding plant's leaves. _Nah, she's Ally and she's probably ranting about how late I am, even though I'm only a few minutes late. But that's Ally for you. _His sneakers squeaked slightly as he swerved right into the doors of Sonic Boom and pushed them open.

"I…made…it!" he panted, doubling over and gasping for air that didn't seem to be flowing through his lungs fast enough as he stood in front of the counter. Trish frowned at him, waving away a customer who acted out something that seemed to be about the dentist. Austin stood correctly after a moment, which Trish impatiently allowed him, as he glanced at his watch; 4:01. If he'd made it, why was Trish glaring at him like that?

"Not quite rockstar." She stated, frowning. "Ally's still napping and I couldn't wake her up. Mumbling things in her sleep. She's been doing it since you left." She explained a knowing twinkle in her eye. "You go up there, I'm sure she'll wake up then." She stated plainly, as if telling him the sky were blue or Florida had palm trees.

"What'd you mean? I'm pretty sure I'll have as hard a time as you did, Ally's not exactly a light sleeper." He told her, confusedly tilting his head at her slightly. Trish rolled her eyes and shoved him towards the stairs, hands pushing on his back. He stumbled slightly, trying to stop his progress towards the stairs with his shoes but Trish pushed on. It surprised the taller, more skilled in the strength department, teen.

"You're really that dense, aren't you?" she muttered, obviously irritated. He couldn't imagine why, he had only been a few minutes late. He came to the conclusion that she was mad about something else; being mad about being late was Ally's job.

"Hey! I'm not dense!" he exclaimed, but paused for a few seconds. Trish folded her arms across her chest, frowning still. "What does that mean?" he asked skeptically. Trish snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Not important. Go wake Ally. Work on the song, and score with Al…" she stopped in her tracks, eyes going wide. Austin cast a questioning look at her, an eyebrow quirked in question, evidently not cottoning on to what she was going to say before she had stopped. "And score with Al_l _your fans!" she finished hastily, shoving him off up the stairs.

"Wait- what did you- Ow!" he exclaimed, whimpering as Trish held his ear and was holding him at her level. She didn't say anything, just glared at him, a knowing look in her eyes. After a moment, she let go and said in a tone that suggested her knowing something he didn't,

"Go wake up Ally." and went back to the counter to deal with irritated customers. He stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging it off, making his way to the practice room.

_Trish sure is acting weird. I wonder what's up. And what did she mean by '__**You**__ go up there, __**she'll wake up then**__.'? _He thought, awfully confused. He opened the practice room door without knocking, and sure enough, there she was. She was still sleeping, stretched out on the couch placed there behind the foosball table. Austin knew something was wrong, and exactly why Trish couldn't wake her- the blanket Trish had made at her job as the Yarn Barn was discarded onto the floor and Ally's gentle, petite features were contorted into a look of deep trouble. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was biting her lower lip as she frequently thrashed and twitched fitfully. Austin widened his eyes and rushed over to her, placing his hand on her forehead. It was beaded with cold sweat and chilly, definitely not what he had been expecting. He started panicking, trying to wake her with gentle shakes and prods. She didn't respond besides frequently muttering something he couldn't understand.

"Ally, Ally wake up please." He pleaded, eyes shining with worry as Ally clutched onto his hands. He didn't notice the heat rise to his cheeks, the nervousness inside him was overwhelming enough.

She mumbled something again, and he leant down quickly, desperately curious to know what it was. But caught it he did, and the heat that rose to his cheeks was undeniable.

"Austin?" her breath was ragged and heated and it made Austin involuntarily shudder before realizing who this was. Ally Dawson, his best girl friend. Ally Dawson, who was not just another pretty face. Ally Dawson, who needed his help right now.

"Ally." He tried to keep the shakiness out of his voice but it didn't work. Why was she like this? She seemed scared as hell, and the way she was acting was scaring him too. "Ally?" he begged, pressing his thumbs into the upper of her arms- which he was holding while shaking tenderly- soothingly. Her face cleared slightly, giving him some hope. Maybe Trish was right. He steadied himself before trying again, taking a deep breath. "_Ally!_" her grip on the couch tightened suddenly, causing Austin to experience a spike of worry. After a few seconds that felt like years, her face cleared to a level that a normal person would have before her eyes fluttered open, revealing those chocolate orbs that Austin always found himself admiring- though he'd never admit it- and gasping. The chocolate orbs were clouded with fear for a few heartbreaking seconds until they too cleared slightly and Ally flushed deep crimson. He marveled at it until the words he couldn't hold back anymore spilled out in a hasty rush.

"Are you alright Ally? You seemed to be having either extremely scary or extremely strange dreams. You were thrashing about and…" he trailed off, cheeks feeling like they were on fire. He ignored them as best he could- the influence this shy songwriter had on him- and tried to voice his next sentence so Ally could understand him. "Call-calling… someone's… name." but failed as he stuttered slightly, backing out of saying 'my name' at the last second. He simply couldn't and more than a little embarrassed. But it still seemed as though Ally knew what he had wanted to say, as she squirmed slightly.

"Oh, was I?" she said, falsity in her tone. She had always been a terrible liar. "I was having…" she paused, pouting her peachy-pink lips in thought. "-strange dreams." She finished, shame showing in her eyes. He knew she had always been a bad liar because she hated lying to people and she was a horrible secret-keeper. And, Austin could always see the truth in her eyes. She might as well have her heart on her sleeve, she was so bad. He noticed his hands still placed around her upper arms. He blushed a shade deeper and released them. He glanced over at her as she slowly regained awareness of her surroundings.

"What about?" Austin couldn't help but ask. She had looked so scared, and the way in which she had breathed his name still unnerved him. She sat up, and he noticed her glance at her watch.

"Stuff." She replied vaguely, and he scowled slightly; she was deliberately lying, and he hated it. But he didn't push the question. If she didn't want to tell him, there was obviously a good reason and he respected that. But he couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Must've been a strange dream." Her face was pained slightly, her eyes showing sadness as he stood swiftly and walked over to the piano.


End file.
